1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a safer device for stabilizing mast tilting angle and a method for controlling the same in a cargo equipment, especially during cargo-working or freight transporting.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Generally, a cargo equipment, such as a forklift, is used to load, unload, and transport freight a short distance. In order to work more safely, the freight must be kept horizontal to the surface so as to prevent the freight from dropping. This makes the balancing of the freight supporting means important. Therefore, the tilting angle of the freight supporting means, such as the mast of the forklift, must be maintained within a certain degree. Substantial tilt angle of the mast(absolute tilt angle) as well as the tilt angle of the cargo equipment were indicated in the conventional cargo equipment,. However, no device for stabilizing the indicated tilt is yet known, thereby rendering the work efficiency of the cargo equipment to depend solely on the recognition of the absolute tilt angle and a reaction thereto by the driver. That is, when transporting or unloading the freight by means of the cargo equipment, the driver must decide and control the speed of the cargo equipment to control the tilt of the mast. Therefore, an unexperienced driver may drop the freight during cargo work, if not skilled in sensing the indicated tilting angle.
The U.S. Pat. No. 5,374,155 tries to solve this problem through connection of separate equipment to the mast of the forklift. However, this conventional technology caused the driver to exit the seat to stabilize the freight by means of a strap and an arm, which is time-consuming.